


Love, Life, and a Mate?

by stebena2



Category: Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/M, Klaus Mikaelson & Stefan Salvatore Friendship, M/M, Mpreg, Mythical Beings & Creatures
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-09-25
Updated: 2013-10-03
Packaged: 2017-12-27 15:36:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/980642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stebena2/pseuds/stebena2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Klaus Mikaelson awakens in the woods after breaking the curse to find a blonde his arms around him . The strangest thing is that they are both naked</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. My Mother Cursed me from Beyond the Grave.

As I awoke I felt a tremendous amount of pain. Apparently these transformations are horrible and cause a lot of pain. I struggled to remember last night, as my memory was failing me. As I continued to gain consciousness, I felt warmth around me. I then realized that I was being held by someone. As I tried to escape the grasp of this stranger, their grip tightened. It was painfully clear that I would not be able to escape this one.

I soon gave up my escape, but as soon as I did, I felt warmth. It’s hard to describe, but it made me feel safe and secure for the first time in about 1000 years. Soon fell back asleep, in the arms of a mysterious stranger.

Several hours later I was awakened by movement. My personal heater was moving away from me, I felt cold, but I soon accepted it. He left me, but soon spoke. “Are you okay I hope I didn’t hurt you?” his accent was thick it had multiple layers on it; for the most part it sounded Scottish. He spoke again “oh I must be forgetting my manners, hullo I’m Arthur, and you are?”

I turned around, when he asked me my name; all I saw was pure beauty. His eyes were deep pools of silver, and his hair was blonde. It was incredibly light; it was almost a white color. He must have seen me staring, because the next thing he said shook me to my very core. “Like what you see, because I’m all yours for eternity.”  
With that statement I freaked out. No one had to tell me twice because I took off running, with vampire speed. I didn’t really know where I was going, but it didn’t really matter all I wanted to be was as far away from the git as I could.

A few minutes later I reached Mystic Falls, I headed straight for my mansion, wanting to find solace. I was incredibly worried but right then and there I didn’t care. I left for my room and did my morning routine. I was rattled by what he said ‘I’m all your for eternity’ how scary.  
I was desperate and in need of comfort, so I did something incredibly risky. I released my dear sister Rebekah from her confinement. The first thing that bitch did when I released her was say this 

“you bastard, you have the nerve to put me in that box for how years. Come; now let’s see how you like it.” She then took the dagger and tried to stab me in my heart.

The blade was about to connect to my cheast when her hand was grabbed, by Arthur, now fully dressed “I don’t know who you are, or what you want, but you will not harm my mate or the child he is carrying.”

“What the bloody hell are you talking about? Nick what is the meaning of this. Who is this man?” she said, disgruntledly.

“Oh shit why the fuck are you here, Arthur” I said calmly.

“I sensed that you and our child were in danger. So I came to help you.”\

“I’m not pregnant, and I can protect myself.”

“That’s not what you mother said”


	2. Mother's Revenge

"What the hell dose my mother have to do with anything, she is long dead." I said faking my calm in the best way i could think of. 

"To explain this I will have to sit the both of you down for a long story, and Nik will you please be so kind as to tell me who this woman is." Arthur said while keeping a firm grasp on my sisters arm.

"That woman that you speak of is my sister. I have just realeased her from a 77 year long sleep." I said.

"Rebekah? How long has it been since we last spoke, 1000 years?" 

"I'm sorry but Nik can you please explain to me why i'm being gripped by... this creetain!!" Rebekah yelled her voice loud enough to bring a vampire deaf.

His hold on her toghtened and he said "Just who do you think your speaking to, just because you are my family dose not mean that I am above killing you."

With that my sister did a smart thing, she took that dagger, stuck it in Arthur's heart and took of running. While Arthur started to go cold i was cursing her under my breath. I honestly can't blame her my mate is one scary bastard when he wants to be.

Why did I just call him 'my mate' dear god I'm so confused. I guess I should help him out.

I pulled the dagger out of his heart thinking that he was dead, but to my suprise he started to come back to me. 

"Nik can you get me some blood." He stated weakly 

"Okay Arthur ill go get you some, it might be a while just try to hold on without me love." 

Why the hell did I just call him love god I'm so confused. I better just go and get the blood. Now what vampires in town have blood. The Salvatores perfect.

Thus my trek through town started and when I finally reached my destination, I dreaded what I would find inside.

I decided to go inside, and face them. Even if they were stupid tried anything I could always kill them.

I rung the doorbell and stefan greeted me. 

"Klause what do you want. I hope that since you tried to kill me just a few hours ago dosen't mean that you'he changed your mind and finish me. I thought we had a deal."

"I haven't come to kill you I need a favor, my friend was injured, I need blood" 

"If that's all then I'll go get it." He said 

I had no time to be shcomes by his generosity before he returned with the blood bag. I simply thanked him and was then off to see my weakened mate.

When I got home I saw that all of my siblings were talking with Arthur on the settee, in the living room. 

Right when I was about to speak my family, when Finn spoke up 

"Niklause what a charming gentleman you have here. When were you planning to introduce us all to him." 

Right at this moment i started thinking 'this is going to be a very long night.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Plz tell me what you think. Im becoming a comment slut just thinking about it

**Author's Note:**

> AN/: what do you think of the first chapter let me know.


End file.
